Just Like Popcorn
by Jelp
Summary: There's bursting potential located just underneath that hard kernel shell. NaruSasu


I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from this fic. Speaking of which, this is LONG. It is over 17,000 words and 45 pages in Word. It is also NaruSasu. If you are not scared off yet, read on.

Dedicated to Mako! Hope you like the fic!

**Just Like Popcorn**

It always started off dark.

Barely enough light shone down to illuminate a trail through the mess of tangled wires and technical equipment. The air was scented with the lingering smell of sweat and the almost tangible feel of heavily breathing bodies.

A slight gust of warm air blew through, which only made everything feel hotter.

The Great Uzumaki Naruto placed one foot in front of the other, barely making out the path he needed in the dismal lighting.

The place was stifling hot, and Naruto knew it would just get worse in a moment.

His friends were already ahead of him, leaving him alone amongst them, and he walked with his head held high because he knew that they were waiting for him.

Naruto's feet brushed against something, and he thought it might have knocked over. It fell with a _clink, clink, clink_. The rattling would have alerted him: except he couldn't hear it.

The buzz in the air droned out almost all other sound, and as he neared his destination, the crawling buzz grew increasingly louder.

Naruto reached out his hand, feeling a thick drape of black material before him. He grabbed it and pushed the heavy and slightly rough fabric aside. The dilution of the intense buzzing cleared, the sound assaulting him all at once.

In the dim light Naruto made out his friends as he walked toward the bright white X outlined on the floor about twenty paces in front of him. He strutted to his marked spot, feeling that buzz fill him, making him almost dizzy with the need to jump about and run the length of the entire place.

Yet he continued to walk slowly to his spot, suppressing the urge. His hand grabbed an expensive version of a toy he had started playing with at the age of three, and pulled it from his pocket, letting his hand hover below his lips.

As he placed his head down, he murmured with an upward curl of his lips.

"Show time."

The lights flooded on as the buzz of noise came to a deafening roar while the crowd screamed in adoration, awe, and pure and utter excitement as Naruto's grin barely showed over the microphone in his already sweating hand.

As a child he'd used a fake mic, pretending to be a famous singer, imagining this scene a thousand times over. Even now it was hard to imagine that his dream had actually come true.

Without looking up, Naruto lazily lifted his hand which made the crowd's screams and cheers heighten ten fold. Tapping his foot up and down, he made four jabs with his hand while behind him the sound of drumsticks beat in time with his jabs as a female voice off to his left screamed _"- TWO THREE FOUR!"_

To his right, three fast guitar chords strummed on the off beat as the drums began, followed by the bass guitar, next the keyboard, and immediately following, the most unique instrument of their band, a bass clarinet.

Naruto's tapping foot kept the beat as he raised his head and began to sing.

_"Toho de no idou o o susume de_

_"--- nigira nakya boku ha hanashi_

_"O hajimeru no o tomeru_

_"Koto ha deki nai gomennasai!"_

Naruto began to dance along the stage as he watched all of his fellow band members. The world renowned Hatake Kakashi looked almost bored as his skilled fingers deftly moved over the keys. Upon his stand where music would normally go, Kakashi almost detachedly read one of his many porn novels, his fingers never missing a keystroke or beat as he read his book and paid little attention to what his fingers actually did. The different colors of the stage lights made his white hair turn each shade of the kaleidoscoping colors, marking him as the eccentric addition of their band.

Next to him, on drums, was the beautiful and strong Haruno Sakura, beating away as her bubble-gum pink hair bounced as she nodded her head in time with her own time-keeping. Naruto paused in his singing as he watched her briefly pound away on a solo moment of the song. She used to be part of a female group of taiko drummers. She'd brought a strong and powerful beat to their rock band.

On her other side was the unique and talented Yamato Tenzou. He sat on a large pedestal so others could see him as he played his favorite wood instrument: the bass clarinet. It was almost unheard of for a rock band to have a wood-wind instrument like Tenzou's in their group, but the deep sound of the bass clarinet seemed to act almost like a second bass guitar, and the way that Tenzou manipulated that particular wood-wind was unheard of.

Tenzou's fingers were poised, waiting for Sakura's solo to end.

Slightly in front of him, the childhood rock star Sai (no family name) stood strumming the strings of his bass guitar as he added a bridge between Sakura's solo and the start of the next part of the song. Sai had been part of a previous group called Root, acting as their lead bass since the age of nine. He'd been a child prodigy. He'd joined _this_ band upon forming a strange friendship with Naruto while they had both shared time at the same recording studio.

When Naruto had formed his group, Sai came in as a late addition, loving the sound and group dynamics of their band and had enjoyed playing his bass guitar alongside Tenzou's bass clarinet.

Sai's previous popularity had helped their already famous band shoot straight to the top of the charts.

Naruto shifted his attention back to the hyped up crowd just as Sai played the chord that notified Naruto it was time for him to start singing. Taking a deep breath, Naruto began the English portion of the song.

_"Gotta keep movin' gotta keep on walkin'_

_"Sorry I can't stop - to start on talkin'_

_"Gotta keep movin' or else there'll be sorrow_

_"'Cuz I won't be able to get up tomorrow."_

The crowd was so loud that Naruto knew his head would ache in the morning; it usually always did.

They were THE band right now: The Popcorn Band. It was a name that Naruto had chosen, and the rest of the band had agreed upon it as it was Naruto's band. Some people thought it was because Naruto's bright yellow hair looked like a piece of popcorn, all jagged and big like a popped kernel. Others thought it was because they tended to have a lot of popping rhythmic noises, claiming that those noises had inspired the name.

Only Naruto's best friend knew the true story behind the name. Even so, it didn't matter what their name was. They were loved, and the publicity that they got from people always guessing why they were called The Popcorn Band just gave them all that more hype.

And Naruto loved all the hype.

The attention, the adoration: it was all worth it to him. Naruto gave a smirk as he directed his attention to the last member of the band.

There was a slight smirk on the genius Uchiha Sasuke's face as his fingers moved so effortlessly over his guitar. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, which Naruto knew wasn't true.

Coming from a wealthy family, Sasuke's parents had expected him to get into the family business and uphold the family honor and tradition by following in his father and brother's footsteps. At a young age his brother, Itachi, had already started taking on duties from the family business and had become the Co-Committee Chair of the Board of Directors of the family's company by the unheard of age of thirteen.

Sasuke had shortly followed behind in attempting to be as great as his brother.

And Sasuke was good at the responsibilities he'd been given. Yet he was always in the shadow of his brother or father. They overly criticized his work, and even when Sasuke had taken over one of the two Co-Committee Chairs as Itachi had done, it had taken him until he was fifteen. If Itachi hadn't taken over at thirteen, Sasuke would have been praised for how young he was when he had taken over such a high position.

Yet even then, it wasn't good enough. They criticized him and told him that he could do better: that he should have taken over that position by the time he had turned thirteen like Itachi had.

Naruto had known the family for years having grown up next to Sasuke, and spending almost a whole summer with them. All of the men seemed to have trouble expressing feelings of affection. He had a feeling his father was so strict in order to make Sasuke the best he could be was his way of showing he cared.

In a twisted sort of way at least.

The lack of support and believe hadn't helped Sasuke. Instead, always being told he wasn't good enough had made him fall into a deep depression when he felt like he couldn't live up to their standards, no matter how hard he tried.

That was when Naruto had asked his best friend to join his band. Naturally, at first, Sasuke had said no. He wouldn't because he didn't have the time to waste on something so stupid. Then Naruto had put out the challenge that Sasuke just didn't want to be in a band because he would never be able to master any type of musical instrument. (Of course, that was after Naruto's attempt to beat Sasuke up to get him to join mysteriously failed.)

Not only did Sasuke fall for Naruto's bait, but he rose above and beyond the challenge at learning how to play an instrument. There were few alive who could match the genius of Uchiha Sasuke when it came to guitar playing. It was something he did almost effortlessly (though Naruto knew he practiced frequently).

It had led to a major falling out with his family when he decided to leave the business path and head down the path of a musician. Sasuke had been disowned by his family. Again, Naruto thought that they might have been trying to do that for Sasuke's own good. They didn't want Sasuke to become a poor musician. Their reasoning: if they cut off all financial support he would realize the folly of his ways and come back to his senses.

Sasuke could be fully forgiven and return home with financial aid as long as he gave up music.

Instead, it just made Sasuke all the more willing to cut all family ties.

It had cost him a lot of pride and had given him a lot of emotional turmoil, but Sasuke stuck with it.

Besides, he always had Naruto to help him out. On more than one occasion, Naruto was able to payback Sasuke for all those times Sasuke had let him borrow lunch money at school.

And so no one but Naruto knew that it had cost Sasuke literally every cent he had to keep playing his guitar. He had given up his family to do what he loved to do.

When Sasuke played, everything else just seemed to fade away, and it was as though nothing or no one could bother him. A swell of warmth wrapped around Naruto every time he thought about how it was his idea to get Sasuke to play guitar, that he had helped Sasuke discover his passion. Even in the middle of playing for a crowd, Sasuke played to soothe his soul. His face seemed so serene and at peace that it was like nothing could interrupt his perfect solitude.

Even though Naruto was about to.

Naruto sauntered over to his best friend, noticing how the black material of Sasuke's shirt clung tightly to his body as though painted on. Sweat was beginning to bead on the nape of Sasuke's neck, glistening as the hot lights burned down on him.

Even Sasuke's black hair shimmered as the sweat made him look better rather than greasy like some people did when they began to sweat. Naruto grudgingly admitted that Sasuke's looks were made for being a rock star. The blue streaks in his hair only heightened that effect, and Naruto was glad he'd convinced the talented guitarist to add the hint of hair dye.

Sasuke was the heart-throb of the band. While Naruto knew as the singer he got a lot of female attention, in reality, he knew that Sasuke was the pretty boy.

Though there was so much love from their fans that Naruto really didn't mind sharing.

The band played effortlessly, but their song was almost being drowned out by the noise of their excited fans.

If the crowd was going crazy now, it was nothing to how they would start to go crazy in just a moment. This was the part that was always the most interesting, and the part that Naruto liked to know how many girls passed out as the j-rock singer moved towards his best friend to give the crowd a little fan-servicing.

As Naruto pulled the mic away from his lips, he stepped behind Sasuke.

The girls knew what was coming, and they started to scream just as Naruto pressed his front to Sasuke's back. Naruto snaked his hand around Sasuke's waist, letting it slide to play with the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke moved his guitar slightly to allow Naruto better access to let his hand wander over Sasuke's thin shirt. The sweat made it sticky. As Naruto's fingers trailed over the material, the friction between his sweaty hand and the sticky shirt made the shirt ride up, showing off pale skin.

Naruto grinned as he leaned his head into rest against the back of Sasuke's shoulder as he began to lightly run his fingers along the smooth skin of Sasuke's stomach.

A thrill went through Naruto. He took pride that Sasuke trusted him to play with his body like he did.

Feeling a bit more daring, soaring off of the crowd's approval, Naruto gave a slow, soft lick underneath Sasuke's ear.

Subtly, Naruto moved his hips away from Sasuke. The excitement of the crowd got to him, and his body reacted. He could feel his erection starting. He didn't want to freak Sasuke out. It was just that the crowd got him excited and being so close and pretending to be so intimate with Sasuke got to him. Besides, Sasuke looked like a pretty girl, just flat chested.

Not to mention Sasuke tasted so good.

Licking his lips to try and rid himself of the flavor of Sasuke's warm skin from his mouth, Naruto once again put the mic to his lips to start singing, this time, almost as though he wanted to only sing to Sasuke.

The crowd was making such a racket Naruto would be surprised if they even heard his words.

_"Idou mataha ta no kanashimi o o susume shi masu_

_"Ashita no tame tachiagaru koto ga deki naku nari masu."_

Before Naruto moved away from Sasuke, Naruto let his hand trail up and gave a small grope to Sasuke's chest. Naruto walked away, giving a wink to the crowd as he finished singing the song.

* * *

"It's a record. You got fifteen girls to faint with the little fan-servicing bit tonight," Kakashi noted as he handed the stats off to Naruto. The six band mates were all piled back into their tour bus, and they were headed off to their next location. They had a five day resting period, so they were all looking forward to getting some rest and relaxation at the hot springs near their next concert stop. Of course, at the moment, relaxing was the last thing on their minds with all the energy still buzzing around them from the crowd.

Even though they had finished the concert well past midnight, everyone was too excited to sleep.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, grinning crazily at everyone, especially the band leader, Kakashi.

"Alright! Not even L'Arc En Ciel have anything close to this!" Naruto laughed.

After seeing the band in concert back in 2004 where the lead singer, Hyde, groped one of his guitarists, Naruto thought it was a good way to get more people to want to buy their stuff after their concert.

While Naruto wasn't into guys, he knew that a lot of his fans were. He decided doing a little fan-servicing bit with his best friend couldn't hurt; he trusted Sasuke and knew Sasuke wouldn't care if it helped their band gain more popularity.

When they had started implementing it, the sales for their stuff at the concerts had tripled.

"I'm not doing it anymore," Sasuke said. Naruto took a moment to register what his best friend had said before he turned to him.

"What?! Are you crazy?! The fans love this!" Naruto all but screeched out.

Sasuke didn't speak for a moment. The bus was dark, and as Sasuke was in all black, it was hard to see him and his facial expression.

"I'm not doing it anymore," Sasuke said again. "It's stupid."

"The hell it is!" Naruto said, his voice dropping in anger. "We get our sales to go up at concerts when-"

"Fan-servicing. We get paid for _fan-servicing_. We're a band. If they want to buy our stuff it should be for the music. This mindless shit is for loser bands," Sasuke gritted out before he walked toward the back of the bus to his bed.

"Why you-" Naruto began, intent on following behind him, but Sakura's grip on his upper arm prevented him from doing so.

"Just let him cool off," Sakura said. Naruto almost looked ready to snap at her before she added, "And I don't think it's a stupid idea. I think the fans love it. We wouldn't be anywhere without our fans and giving them what they want is our way of saying thank you."

"That and you're a fan who likes boys with boys," Sai added. Sakura glared at him and flexed her fist threateningly. Sai didn't say more to Sakura before turning to Naruto with a serious look on his face. "If Sasuke doesn't want you to do the fan-servicing bit with him, then you can with me."

The sound of Sasuke's door slamming shut echoed hollowly through the bus.

"Ah, seems Sasuke's in a really bad mood," Kakashi noted thoughtfully. The band leader turned to look at Tenzou, the next oldest of their group, and shared a knowing look.

"Hey! What was with that 'I expected it' look?" Naruto asked, not missing the exchange. Tenzou sighed.

"It's late. I think Sakura is right. Just let Sasuke cool off for a bit, and we'll talk about things in the morning."

The natural high that Naruto always had from a concert had died out, his anger at Sasuke now also fizzling out as a feeling of panic and almost dread began to well up within him.

* * *

The nightmares Naruto had that night were the same recurring ones he'd had off and on for the past six years.

It always started the same:

Naruto and Sasuke would be sitting watching a movie. Naruto would be wearing the name of their band at that time on his shirt: Band Seven.

Naruto held a bowl of popcorn in his hands and ate through most of the bowl without Sasuke's help. When the movie ended, Naruto turned to see that Sasuke didn't seem to have liked the movie. Before asking him what was wrong, Sasuke reached in and picked up an unpopped popcorn kernel.

"So much potential. It can become big only when the right circumstances are created to make it burst fourth, making it come out of its encasing," Sasuke said. Naruto watched as Sasuke lazily twirled the kernel between his pointer and thumb before carelessly dropping it into the bowl.

"But even then..." Sasuke picked up a burnt popcorn piece that Naruto had avoided eating. "It can get badly burned."

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, confused.

"And even still, once you have a perfectly acceptable piece," Sasuke threw the other piece back into the bowl as he picked up a perfectly large, normal looking piece of popcorn, "it's so easily crushed." And Naruto watched as Sasuke ground the piece of popcorn between his fingers before letting the crumbs fall into the bowl.

There was a sick feeling twisting inside of Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke, what are-"

"Band Seven is a popcorn band," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him confused. "It has a lot of potential, but when it pops, it's either going to get burned, or it's going to crumble away after a few short minutes of glory."

Sasuke didn't say anything after that as he got up and walked out of Naruto's apartment, leaving Naruto alone in the dark with a horrible weight in his chest.

When Naruto opened his front door to see the newspaper the next morning, the headline blazed:

_UCHIHA SASUKE LEAVES 'BAND SEVEN' TO JOIN 'HAWK'!_

That was all that Naruto's eyes could focus on in the dream The rest of the words were muddled and seemed to shift, but the jist in his mind was always there.

The band members had approached him. Sasuke had said yes. He claimed there was bigger talent in this band. More room to allow his genius to grow. They were better than his last band, and the singer wasn't a loser. It would be worth every heartache he'd been through to join this band. He'd leave all the drama of his old band behind him. He had no regrets for leaving.

Then Sakura would appear at Naruto's door begging him to try and get Sasuke back in their band.

Kakashi would look at him and smile encouragingly, while all Naruto felt was that he'd let his band leader and mentor down.

In the dream, the three remaining band members of Band Seven would continue on, but then slowly, both Sakura and Kakashi would realize that Sasuke was right, and that he wasn't good enough for the band. Then they too would leave Naruto by himself...

And that was usually when Naruto woke up, realizing that it was okay. Everything had turned out _okay_.

The first thing Naruto would do was remind himself that Band Seven hadn't been that great of a band back before they'd changed their name, and when Sasuke had left, practically no one outside of their band had known or cared about him leaving.

It had taken Sasuke some time, but in the end, Sasuke had come back. They'd added Sai and Yamato to their group, and the six of them had become the best band in all of Japan over the past six years.

Sasuke wouldn't leave them for someone better because they were the best.

At least, that's what Naruto tried to tell himself. Each time he woke up from the dream, a nagging voice in the back of his head wondered if Sasuke would find another band again, leaving him without his best friend, leaving him feeling like he wasn't worth being Sasuke's friend.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and took a look at his clock. 4:03am.

Letting out a deep breath, Naruto turned on a little light, and then cursed his stupidity when the light practically blinded him. He took out a notepad from the built-in-shelf on the side of the bus and began to write a new song.

Naruto was a little surprised a few minutes later when his door slid open, and Sasuke slipped into his small bedroom.

Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. He hoped his light hadn't bothered Sasuke.

"We can stop the fan-servicing if you think it's that stupid," Naruto said as soon as Sasuke closed the door and sat cross-legged on the end of Naruto's bed.

Sasuke didn't address Naruto's comment. Instead, he was silent for a few moments.

"You had that nightmare again," Sasuke noted. Naruto didn't answer. "You don't trust me."

That got Naruto to respond.

"_What?!_ Of course I trust you! You're my best friend, and I-"

"You think I'm going to leave again," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Naruto's indignant rant died. "You don't trust me," Sasuke repeated. This time, Naruto didn't argue, and he felt a little guilty knowing that Sasuke knew he constantly thought he was going to leave. "Hn, usuratonkachi," Sasuke grunted at Naruto's silent admission.

Naruto had never gotten over Sasuke leaving in the first place. At the time, Naruto had thought he had understood; Sasuke had just wanted something bigger and better. The first time that he had seen Sasuke after the guitarist had joined his new band Naruto had tried to convince Sasuke that if he were to just come back then they would be a great group together.

Sasuke had turned him down flat. But within a year Sasuke had returned. He didn't talk about why he had left, but once he was back, their band had really started to take off.

"Why did you leave?" Naruto asked. It was a question that he'd asked before. He knew the answer that Sasuke would give. It wasn't a long explanation. Maybe he was just a masochist and he liked hearing the response.

"You," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded his head. What could he say to that without feeling like a failure? He'd asked the dumb question and had gotten the painful response. He hadn't been a good enough singer; he hadn't been as dedicated to the band as Sasuke had been. That had changed.

"We'll stop the fan-servicing," Naruto said. He liked the idea. Normally he would have pushed for it. If Sakura, Sai, Yamato, or Kakashi had told him no, he would have butted through and made them do it his way since he felt so strongly about giving their fans what they wanted. But with Sasuke...he wouldn't chance it with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked off to the side, once again ignoring Naruto's submission.

"You're also the reason I came back." Naruto's head shot up, and the whiplash from the movement caught him off guard; he hadn't even realized he had been looking so down away from Sasuke. "And you're the reason I won't leave again. I remember what you said to me when I came back. 'Yes, we're a popcorn band. We have a lot of talent, but if we burn out or crumble, it won't matter because there's so much talent that we'll just keep popping back up, and everyone will want a taste of us over and over again.' So far you've turned out to be right."

Never before had Sasuke said that.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were fixated on the side of the bus, not meeting Naruto's gaze. Usually Sasuke always looked at Naruto. It was respectful to quietly lower one's eyes away from an elder or from a superior, but Sasuke always hauntingly glared back into Naruto's eyes, daring Naruto to look away first as though to say he thought himself better than Naruto.

Naruto always liked the Western cultural style of how people should look at each other straight in the eye when they spoke. He felt it was easier to see what someone else was thinking.

In fact, in school he'd never been good about looking away from a teacher as he respectfully should when the teacher spoke to him, and he'd gotten in trouble for not lowering his eyes on more than one occasion.

Not to mention whenever he lowered his eyes away from whoever was speaking, his mind tended to wander, and he'd get in trouble for that too. Lowering his eyes just didn't suit him.

But Sasuke...Sasuke never looked away from him. And Naruto usually never did either except when he relented and allowed Sasuke to have his way: like he had just then. No wonder his head hurt so bad from the whiplash looking up at Sasuke. He had really relented for Sasuke.

"You and I can keep doing the fan-servicing bit. No need to change the routine to include Sai. That would," Sasuke scratched his cheek a little awkwardly, and Naruto wondered at why Sasuke was acting off, "it just wouldn't be good for you and Sai to pretend to fan-service because he has that bridge to play when you have the down time and aren't singing," Sasuke swallowed. He took a deep breath, all awkwardness gone and his face serious. "However, after we finish our tour, I need a break from all of this," Sasuke said, gesturing loosely around the cramped bedroom.

It wasn't the most comfy style to live if you were used to more space, and Naruto nodded. A little time off sounded nice.

"You should come with me to my family's place in Kyoto," Sasuke said.

"O-okay!" Naruto said, agreeing happily. Sasuke nodded his head to show he'd heard him before quietly sliding out of Naruto's room.

Sasuke was going to his family's place in Kyoto? It wasn't where the home he'd grown up in was located, but Naruto had been there once before during the summer. He wondered why Sasuke was going to Kyoto, and he wondered if he would see the rest of Sasuke's family. As it was approaching summer, perhaps his family was staying there for a holiday?

If Sasuke was inviting him, maybe he and his family had made up? And Maybe Sasuke's family didn't hate _him_ for being the one to introduce Sasuke to music since Naruto would be coming too?

Not that he'd been close to the rest of Sasuke's family, but they were Sasuke's _family_. He didn't want them to hate him – or Sasuke of course.

Naruto smiled happily, feeling a weight off his shoulders before slipping down into bed. For the first time since he became a singer, he was looking forward to the end of a tour.

* * *

_"Gotta keep movin' gotta keep on walkin'_

_"Sorry I can't stop - to start on talkin'_

_"Gotta keep movin' or else there'll be sorrow_

_"'Cuz I won't be able to get up tomorrow."_

They'd changed the play list around for their last night on the tour. Their opening song was now the last song of the night: the fan-servicing at the end.

As always after the English portion, Naruto stepped behind Sasuke.

The girls knew what was coming as per usual. Either they had heard about it before hand, or they had a sixth sense that let them know when boy on boy moments were coming.

Tonight when Naruto sidled up to Sasuke, it felt like he was practically swimming in his own sweat, and he felt slightly bad for Sasuke. Pressing his front to Sasuke's back made them practically stick together.

It was the last night of the tour, and the hype from everything already had Naruto semi-erect, so he tried not to press his hips too close into his friend's ass.

Naruto snaked his hand around Sasuke's waist, letting it slide to play with the hem of Sasuke's shirt. It was soaked more so than usual. Naruto pulled the shirt away from Sasuke's body, hoping to give his best friend a little bit of air. He placed his hand lightly on Sasuke's hip, putting it dangerously low, letting his fingers dip into the top of Sasuke's pants while he pressed firmly against Sasuke with his fingers.

Usually Sasuke wasn't this sweaty when they did this, and Naruto felt his fingers catch and drag along Sasuke's warm, moist skin, dipping lower into the pants than Naruto had intended.

It took Naruto half a moment to realize that Sasuke had stopped playing. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke to see what was going on, but froze in surprise as Sasuke's right hand came up to Naruto's face holding it gently as Sasuke tilted his head and kissed him with warm, sweet lips. Sasuke pressed his moist lips more firmly against Naruto's, using his hand on Naruto's cheek to keep Naruto against him.

Of all the times they had done this, Sasuke had never seemed to show the slightest interest. For him to be prompting it so openly left Naruto feeling flustered and confused.

"Open your mouth." Sasuke may have murmured or yelled, but with the hysterical way the girls were screaming, Naruto couldn't tell. He could only concentrate on the feel of Sasuke's lips molding against his.

Sasuke moved his body so that his hip was pressed into Naruto's front, and Naruto moaned as the slight movement briefly brushed the front of his slightly bulging pants.

Naruto opened his mouth as Sasuke pressed into him. Sasuke's lips tasted sweet, like lightly flavored water. His tongue glided into Naruto's mouth, coaxing him to play back. As he did so, Naruto only idly realized that his hand had slipped a little lower into Sasuke's pants when Sasuke gasped into his mouth. Naruto's eyes shot open without realizing he had even closed them.

He slid his hand out of Sasuke's pants and broke the kiss, his lips lingering, still almost touching Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked at him. Dark hair tickled Naruto's face as the guitarist pressed his lower lip against Naruto's upper lip and spoke, the word ghosting out in a warm, teasing breath, "Idou." It took a moment for Naruto to realize that Sasuke had prompted Naruto with the first word of the next part of the song, and Sasuke murmured it once more against his lips, lightly licking the top part of Naruto's mouth.

Only taking a quick breath while simultaneously stepping away from the guitarist, Naruto began to sing just as Sasuke picked up and began playing as though nothing had happened.

_"Idou mataha ta no kanashimi o o susume shi masu_

_"Ashita no tame tachiagaru koto ga deki naku nari masu."_

At the end of their song, Naruto gave the crowd a hearty thank you for coming to the show before hurrying back stage where the rest of his band had already exited stage right. His eyes darted frantically looking for the guitarist.

Before Naruto got the chance to look for Sasuke, he almost ran into Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi behind the curtain as they huddled around Sakura who was lying on the floor.

Blood covered her front.

An overwhelming panic engulfed Naruto.

"Is she okay? Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto demanded desperately. Sai just turned to him and grinned.

"It's your fault. She got a massive nosebleed," Sai said. Naruto blinked and looked at Sakura again. There was a wad of tissues stuffed in her nose, and she didn't look hurt at all. In fact, her eyes looked completely dazed and happy.

"Yare, yare," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that will be a memorable tour ending."

"Have fun that time?" Sai asked, grinning at him. Naruto's face flushed.

"Sasuke started it!" Naruto said defensively.

"I'm sure he did," Tenzou said with a nod.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Honestly Naruto," Sakura said, seemingly coming out of her stupor, "you really are a dobe."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto demanded, no longer concerned about her well being as she seemed more than capable of insulting his intelligence.

"You should go find Sasuke," Kakashi said giving Naruto a slight push. Looking at his band confused, Naruto went to look for his guitarist.

The air-conditioning behind the stage assaulted Naruto, almost giving him the chills at the drastic temperature change. His body felt sticky but began to cool almost instantly in the blissful air that blew in this part of the building.

Naruto walked back stage to their changing rooms getting congratulations and high-fives from the stage crew the whole way. Finally reaching Sasuke's door, Naruto knocked loudly, letting Sasuke know it was him. Sasuke didn't answer. Knocking a few more times Naruto finally tried opening the door, noting it was unlocked.

He stopped upon entering the room, and his heart gave another jolt of panic just as it had when he'd seen the blood on Sakura's front. This time it was because it looked like Sasuke's room had been trashed. Things were overturned; posters ripped down; food thrown about; and the mirror had been shattered.

Naruto took a gulp as he saw Sasuke. Sasuke stood hunched in front of his smashed mirror. His left hand was splayed out flat on the dressing counter while the other rested in a fist while blood dripped down his knuckles. Small pieces of mirror stuck out from Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke's eyes were hidden behind the black bangs that fell jaggedly into them.

The panic subsided that someone had trashed Sasuke's room and hurt him. Worry replaced the panic as he realized Sasuke had done all this and was obviously not okay.

Going on intuition, Naruto locked the door behind him.

The click of the lock made Sasuke's head twitch slightly in his direction but he still didn't look at Naruto. Naruto grabbed one of the folding chairs from the floor that had apparently angered Sasuke. Ignoring the large dent Sasuke had put into the seat, he unfolded it and sat backwards on it facing Sasuke. Naruto crossed his arms on top of the chair and rested his head on his arms and waited for Sasuke to speak.

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed as his cold mask slipped as he winced. Sighing, he took a tissue and began wiping off the blood. "I hate how fucking meditative you can be some times," Sasuke bit out. "You used to be so loud all the time; I could always tell what you were thinking. It was getting you to shut-up that was hard. You used to say the stupidest things and do the dumbest shit all the time to get attention. If someone insulted you, even though you probably deserved it, you got defensive and pretended you were the best even when you yourself knew you weren't. You tried to beat me up to get me to join the band when we were younger. You had no idea how to tell me I was good without making it sound like I was better than you, even though you thought so then. You could never admit it."

"Yeah, and I was a lot younger then. I've matured a lot," Naruto said a little defensively.

"Who'd have thought?" Sasuke said, but the words held no malice.

Sasuke wouldn't look at him, and Naruto was reminded of the night that Sasuke had slipped into his bedroom on the tour bus. So many thoughts began to race through his head.

What had happened tonight? That was the main question he wanted to ask. Why was Sasuke so angry? That was the question that he really ought to ask first. Sometimes Sasuke could get carried away, and Sasuke was likely to hurt himself or do something stupid.

He seemed to have gotten his frustration out on the room before Naruto had come in, but what had caused his frustration was still a puzzle to Naruto.

"You slipped your hand into my pants," Sasuke stated, almost accusingly.

"You kissed me," Naruto countered.

And then, it clicked.

Naruto looked down as a blush rose on his face, and he couldn't meet Sasuke's gaze as realization hit him.

Shit.

Gentle fingers tilted his chin up.

"You kissed back," Sasuke said slowly as he lightly traced his fingers along Naruto's jaw. Long, pale fingers traced careless patterns on Naruto's face, running along the sides of Naruto's cheeks, tracing where sweat lines had dribbled down, long since cooled from the blissful air conditioning. After a few moments that seemed to last a long time, yet not long enough for Naruto, Sasuke ceased touching him.

"You told me to," Naruto said, his tongue feeling thick and his face numb where Sasuke had touched him.

"You didn't have to."

"The crowd liked it."

"You did too."

"So did you," Naruto sad, finishing their quick banter with a deeper blush, realizing what he had just admitted. He had _liked_ it.

"Aw fuck," Naruto said and put his face into his arms. "You're an asshole." Naruto's words came out muffled, but still loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"And you're a dick. That's what makes us compatible," Sasuke bantered. Naruto banged his head on his arms.

"Since when have you been a perv?" Naruto asked between head bangs.

"Being around you has rubbed off," Sasuke said as he stepped back from Naruto. He walked over to the dresser and took a pair of tweezers that had happened to survive Sasuke's earlier wrath, still lying in its proper place upon the dresser's top. Carefully he pulled bits of the glass shards from his bloodied hand. "You were hard tonight," Sasuke noted.

For a moment, Naruto debated with admitting his next statement. "I'm always hard for that part."

The tweezers in Sasuke's hand stilled.

"The crowd gets me excited," Naruto explained.

The tweezers continued to move.

"I don't want the fake fan-servicing any more. I want the real thing," Sasuke said as he put the tweezers down. "The fans would love it if we really started...to date," he noted. Naruto snorted in an attempt to hide his surprise at Sasuke's blunt statement.

"You're not big into what the fans want."

"No, but I'm willing to use that logic if it will get me what I want."

"Which is me...?"

"Which is you," Sasuke agreed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"When did this start? I mean, when did you realize...?"

Sasuke picked up another folding chair off the ground and opened it. He mirrored Naruto, sitting on it backwards.

"Right before I left for Hawk. The popcorn analogy the night I left was about what I felt about you and the potential that could come from something between us. It was only partially about the band."

"Gah! You really are an asshole! You could have, you know, said something! You freaked me the fuck out! And you left me all alone. You liked me for like six years and never said anything?! You're such a jerk!"

"I know," Sasuke smirked, more amused with Naruto's random outburst than anything else. "And you just figured it out tonight. It took you a while."

"Well, you, I mean – you're all cryptic and closed up to the world and shit. You never show your emotions at all," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him skeptically before giving a short glance around the room.

The room had definitely seen some of Sasuke's pent up emotions.

"Really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so sometimes you snap and freak out. That can't be good. You bottle things up too much and then you just sorta go crazy. Uh, speaking of which, why did you trash your room?"

Sasuke ran his undamaged hand through his hair.

"You looked so calm afterward. I thought maybe you thought I was just doing it for the fans. I wasn't sure if you were going to take me seriously. I just snapped. I thought you were going to avoid me. It felt right at the time. Then I regretted it as soon as you started singing. I thought I had messed us up. When you walked in the room, I didn't regret it anymore. I did regret messing up the room though."

"And fucking up you guitar playing hand," Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged.

"It'll heal. We're on break now," Sasuke murmured. Naruto frowned. It wasn't like Sasuke to say he was going to take a break from practicing. He loved playing.

There was a loud knock on the door that startled them.

"Why is your door locked?!" Sakura demanded, her voice carrying.

Sasuke sighed but didn't answer right away. She banged again.

"Usually a locked door means a person desires privacy," Sasuke deadpanned. The knocking ceased.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked, her voice a little softer.

"She wants to watch!" Sai's comment was cut-off by a loud smack followed by Kakashi saying, "That looked painful."

Sasuke finally got up and opened the door to let the rest of his band members in.

"Oh my..." Kakashi remarked, scratching his head with the corner of the book he'd been reading on stage, but other than that, no one commented on the trashed state of the room.

Before anyone could start asking either of them questions, Sasuke's voice filled the room.

"I already told Naruto; I'm taking a break after the tour. A break, not a permanent leave," Sasuke said, directing the last part at Naruto. Sasuke sat down in the same position he had been, facing off against Naruto in the folding chair as the rest of the band found places to lean against.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, waving his hand airily as though Sasuke leaving the band wouldn't rip his heart out – again.

"Your hand!" Sakura said, pointing at the blood seeping through the tissues wrapped around Sasuke's knuckles.

"I'm taking a break. It'll be fine in time to play again," Sasuke said, and the cold look he gave her prevented her from saying anything further. Naruto took brief note that Sakura had changed her blood-soaked shirt before directing his attention to Sasuke.

"Yo! She's worried about you. Be nice," Naruto said as he kicked Sasuke's chair. Sasuke shrugged before getting up and leaving his own dressing room. Once Sasuke left, everyone turned their attention to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"So? What happened on stage?" Kakashi prompted.

"That kiss looked pretty heated," Tenzou said with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"You know what? We should all get cleaned up! I know I need a shower after such a sweaty night! Er, I'm going now!" Naruto said, quickly scampering away from the knowing and expecting eyes.

He practically ran to his own room.

Naruto sighed as he closed the door to his dressing room. For good measure he put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it and locked the door. The hustle and bustle of the clean-up going on outside became a buzz of white noise as he leaned against the wall and allowed his thoughts to catch up with him.

"I'm surprised they didn't tie you down and ask for details."

Only Naruto's dignity kept him from crying out in shock as he looked over to see Sasuke leaning further down along the same wall.

"Teme..." Naruto hissed. The hiss became a gasp as Sasuke moved so that he was in front of Naruto, his hands pressed on the wall on either side of his face.

"You're coming to Kyoto with me." A statement not a question.

"Yeah," Naruto said, his eyes flickering down to look at Sasuke's body. He was definitely the pretty boy. For years now Naruto had touched and caressed Sasuke's body on stage. Naruto reached out questing hands, curious as to how it felt to touch Sasuke without the eyes of everyone else watching them. Sasuke gave a little shudder as Naruto caressed Sasuke's sides gently, relishing in the familiarity yet sensuality of Sasuke's body.

Their eyes locked and their breathing hitched.

Sasuke leaned in slowly, cautiously. Naruto met him half way, their lips catching in a chaste, gentle kiss.

The kiss broke gently, but quickly. Naruto rested his head back against the wall while dark eyes searched his blue eyes intently.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the details," Sasuke said as he reluctantly removed his arms from Naruto's sides before leaving the room with a click of the door.

Alone with his thoughts Naruto felt extremely closed in.

He'd enjoyed kissing Sasuke tonight. He'd enjoyed the way that their bodies had felt against each other.

Hell, if he were truly honest with himself, he had for years. The crowd got him riled up, but it really was the thought of stroking and caressing Sasuke that had thrilled him.

For Sasuke to let him touch him had been like a small victory to Naruto. Knowing that Sasuke enjoyed it was like a power trip.

Naruto banged his head against the wall.

What was going on between them? And now he was going to be spending alone time with Sasuke in his place in Kyoto?

Naruto banged his head against the wall again.

"Fuck."

* * *

Later that night, Naruto had the dream again.

This time, the headlines in the morning read:

_UCHIHA SASUKE LEAVES UZUMAKI NARUTO FOR X---_

The name was blocked out, but everyone was coming up to him, saying he had failed again: that he once again had lost Sasuke.

That was why at 6:15 in the morning Naruto was out walking around, trying to clear his head. He was surprised when his phone started to ring. Naruto looked at it twice in confusion before answering the number: which happened to be his own apartment's line.

"Hello?" Naruto asked tentatively, wondering if he were still dreaming.

"Where are you?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Are you at my apartment?!" Naruto screeched indignantly, earning him an angry look from an early morning jogger. Grumbling to himself, he began hurrying back to his apartment.

"Yes. A key under the welcome mat is pretty stupid. Do you realize how many stalkers the lead singer of the most popular band in Japan has? Your fans will come in and rape you."

"Are you implying something?" Naruto wondered, feeling slightly playful.

"Where are you?" Sasuke gritted out again, ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Walking."

"Why have you been avoiding my calls?" Sasuke demanded.

"What calls? This is the first call I've gotten from you," Naruto said. "Hang on." Naruto put the phone away from his ear and pounded a couple keys. Sure enough, he had two voice messages, but it didn't say he'd had any missed calls. "It says I have two messages but my phone never rang."

"Why the hell are you out walking at 6:15 in the morning?"

"What are _you_ doing up so early? Is there a disaster?"

"Don't you think I would have told you right away, idiot?"

"Why are you always so damned grumpy in the morning?"

"Why the hell are you always so chipper?"

"Why are you at my apartment?"

"Why do you keep dodging my questions?"

"Why do you keep asking so many?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to his apartment complex.

"You're so annoying," Sasuke gritted out.

"So are you. I'm almost there," Naruto said as he turned off his phone and dashed up the flight of stairs to his second floor apartment. The door to his place was ajar, and he walked in, only to be met by Sasuke's face scowling at him.

Naruto shut the door behind him and walked past his best friend into the kitchen and started making some tea.

"You are not a morning person. There's not a disaster so why the hell are you here?" Naruto asked as he began banging through his cabinets looking for an extra mug for Sasuke.

"I tried calling you and you didn't answer, so I came over. And you weren't here," Sasuke explained.

"Did you think you had scared me off?" Naruto asked, his hands free now that he had everything he needed in front of him. He idly played with his fingers, waiting for Sasuke to answer. He finally saw Sasuke give the slightest of nods. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Sasuke glared at him.

"You know I've never been good at telling people my feelings," Sasuke admitted.

"That's why I'm not offended that you barged into my apartment. I realize it's your socially stunted way of showing you care. I also know you would not be up so early in the morning voluntarily unless you couldn't sleep last night. I also know-"

But what else he knew would have to wait.

His loud mouth was currently occupied.

Sasuke's lips were cooler than they had been the night before. Minus last night in the dressing room, they'd never been so close off the stage before, and the setting was so very different than Naruto was used to.

His ears weren't ringing with the din of the crowd. They both weren't covered in sweat.

And there were no band mates nearby to interrupt their moment. Naruto was utterly away of how blissfully alone they were.

Naruto let his eyes flutter shut. Sasuke pressed their bodies together letting his hands wander.

The way Sasuke's fingers roamed over him, gently, carefully made Naruto's head spin.

He was always the one afraid that he'd scare Sasuke off. Now, with their positions reversed, a feeling of euphoria swept over him knowing Sasuke was doing everything in his power not to run _him_ off. Naruto tentatively let his hands roam and pressed his body more firmly against Sasuke's.

Kissing Sasuke felt completely natural as though he were meant to have his lips pressed and caressed by Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because he had been touching Sasuke's body for their fan-servicing bit for so long or because he truly was made to be with him. Either way this felt _good._ This felt _right._

Sasuke's body felt silky soft underneath Naruto's roaming hands. The soft material of the shirt only added to the smooth texture beneath his finger tips.

Ideas of where this could go, of jumping into something with Sasuke, his best friend, his secret obsession was almost as arousing as the thought of what this moment could lead to.

"Wa-wait," Naruto gasped out. Black eyes fluttered open. "Wait till the tea's done. I don't want us getting carried away meanwhile burn down the apartment." Sasuke raised an eyebrow before reaching over the stove top and turning the burner off. "That works too."

Sasuke all but wrapped his body around Naruto as his hands slipped behind Naruto, his hands pushing up the back of Naruto's shirt.

"Nmm!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's mouth latched onto Naruto's neck and began to suck as one hand moved around to pinch Naruto's nipple through his shirt. Pale hands seemed to fly in a frenzy over his friend's body as he slowly played with the hem of Naruto's pants.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to pay you back for all those times you got to touch me and I was just supposed to stand there and let you?"

"A while?" Naruto breathed out, slightly distracted by the way Sasuke's thumbs hooked into the top of his pants.

"Years," Sasuke murmured back against Naruto's lips. As Sasuke finished speaking, Naruto pressed his head forward slightly, waiting for Sasuke to keep kissing him. Instead, his push forward was met with literally no resistance, and he stumbled slightly. Opening his eyes he saw Sasuke standing a few steps away from him, his arms crossed.

"Wha-?" Naruto looked at him dazed, wondering when Sasuke had learned to move like a ninja.

"Here're directions to the place in Kyoto. I'll meet you there tomorrow by noon," Sasuke said as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and threw it down on Naruto's kitchen table. To add insult to injury, Sasuke turned the burner for the water back on before he walked out of Naruto's apartment.

Naruto stood in half a daze, only coming to when the door slammed shut.

"You asshole!" he screamed at the door.

His body felt like it was on fire blazing to go, and Sasuke had just...had just left him there!

The bastard! It wasn't like he'd had any idea of how long Sasuke had waited. Plunking himself down at one of his kitchen chairs, Naruto put his head in his arms and groaned.

He would have felt bad for Sasuke feeling like this during the middle of their concerts; if the bastard hadn't just left him high and dry.

That night, when Naruto went to bed, his mind was set on all the different types of things he could do to get back at Sasuke, his mind blissfully free from nightmares.

* * *

It wasn't until Naruto arrived at Sasuke's place the next day that he realized that if Sasuke's family was going to be at their Kyoto home, trying to sex up Sasuke with his parents there was not the best of ideas.

He looked up at the modern style home in the midst of traditional style houses set in the former capital of Japan. It was a beautiful place, and one that as a kid he'd envied that Sasuke's family had enough money not only to have one home, but a second one as well. He walked up to the front door when his mind suddenly back tracked, and he realized what he'd actually thought only a few moments before.

The fact that he was considering sexing up Sasuke hit him like a ton of bricks.

Him and Sasuke together...romantically and sexually?

It seemed like it should be harder to accept. But like Sasuke had said, it was something their female and gay fans would go hysterical over. Naruto had been pretending to feel Sasuke up on stage for years. That left a big transition open for them to start up an actual public relationship.

Well, actually, that wasn't true. He hadn't been pretending. He had felt Sasuke up. Naruto had decided not to just pretend to touch Sasuke. In retrospect, he had put his hands on Sasuke quite a bit over the years; sometimes bordering on the mature rated side. Even though it was pretty much obvious they did it for the fans, Naruto hadn't had to have made it look that authentic. He'd enjoyed trying to get a reaction out of Sasuke on stage. Perhaps all along, it had never really been pretend.

Maybe it was time to do it for self-servicing? Maybe it really was time to make it a full time reality?

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. In past relationships, he knew he usually jumped right in, going full speed to get a full rolling relationship. Sasuke was a bit more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am in the sense that he preferred a quick once or twice fuck relationship. Still, they had both tended to jump right into sex with their past partners.

He hoped Sasuke would want something a bit more permanent. If they were going to try something as a couple, they would have to do so cautiously.

Looking back on it, Sasuke had had his share of one night shares during the past six years. Idly Naruto wondered if Sasuke hadn't pursued any sort of long term relationship with any of them because Sasuke had been interested in him.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's attention was torn from his musings as the door opened in front of him. A slight blush blossomed on his cheeks as though Mikoto could tell he'd just been thinking about Sasuke and sex.

He hadn't even knocked or anything, yet Uchiha Mikoto stood in front of him. She was petite and as pretty as Naruto remembered. Only shorter. Apparently he hadn't seen her since his last growth spurt.

She wore a white apron which she quickly wiped her hands upon.

The smell of cookies wafted from the house.

"What a pleasant surprise! I've missed seeing you so," Mikoto said as she pulled Naruto into a hug. She kept her arms wrapped around him and didn't seem to be ready to release him any time soon, her head all but burrowed into his shoulder.

"It's good to see you too," Naruto said as he hugged her back. Her grip only tightened, and as she started to shake, Naruto realized she was crying. Naruto swallowed, feeling extremely awkward. She gave him an extra tight squeeze before finally releasing him, stepping away from him abruptly. She turned her head away for half a moment. When she looked back at him, her eyes were dry of tears even if they were a little moist.

"What brings you here out of the blue?" Mikoto asked pleasantly.

"Uh, Sasuke invited me?" Naruto half asked. "Didn't he tell you I was coming too?"

Mikoto looked taken aback. Strike that. She looked like Naruto had just slapped her.

"Too? Sasuke's – Sasuke's coming here?" Mikoto breathed out.

"Uh, that's what he told me," Naruto said. "At least, I thought that's what the bastard, er, sorry, what he told me," Naruto said as he took out the address again. No, Sasuke had definitely put this address.

A not-so-soft bump behind the joint of his knee made Naruto's leg knock out from him, and he stumbled forward.

"Usuratonkachi. Move out of the doorway. My bags are heavy," Sasuke grunted from behind as he bumped Naruto with his luggage again. Sasuke looked on the other side of Naruto and saw his mom standing there.

Naruto looked back and forth between mother and son, seeing how Sasuke's face seemed resolved and Mikoto looked like she was going to tackle-hug her own son. Dropping his bags, Sasuke brushed passed Naruto. He came in the house and gave his mom a quick but firm hug.

Unlike with Naruto, her arms seemed almost limp as they wrapped around her son, as though she were in too much of a shock to move properly. She did, however, look almost regretful when Sasuke retreated from his mother's embrace.

"Hi Mom. I hope you don't mind Naruto and me staying for a few weeks," Sasuke said.

"You didn't tell her? You assho-, er, I mean, uh, you inconsiderate son," Naruto said, trying not to insult Sasuke too badly in front of his own mother, "you didn't tell her we were coming? You should have at least called first or something!"

"No, no. It's okay. Stay – stay as long as you like!" Mikoto said. She pressed her hands firmly to her upper thighs and looked about her, almost looking at a loss. "Naruto – please, come in! Where are my manners? And Sasuke why don't you help him get his bags from the car? You're staying too right Naruto? You're both going – going to stay for a while?" Mikoto asked, her eyes wide, looking as though she might start to cry again.

"Yes, we're staying," Sasuke said, not looking at his mother as he shoved Naruto out of the door, leaving his own bags on the front step.

"I'll go make-up the beds!" Mikoto called, already halfway up the stairs as Sasuke shut the door behind him.

"You didn't tell your mom you were coming?" Naruto asked Sasuke incredulously. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit that Naruto realized the asshole had picked up from him.

"I haven't spoken with anyone in my family for about seven years. My father's been in contact with Kakashi throughout the years though. He mentioned that my mother would love it if I came to stay with her for the summer while my father and brother were abroad. She's sent the invitation for three years in a row. This is the first time I've accepted. This was the first time I've seen her since I left."

Not knowing what to say to that, Naruto kept quiet.

Naruto popped the lid of the trunk and grabbed first his black and then his orange and pink suitcase. (It was really easy to spot when getting off a plane!) Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the color choice but didn't say anything, holding his hand at an angle to grab one of them. Instead, Naruto ignored the offered hand and brushed passed Sasuke, eyeing the way that Sasuke's hand was still bandaged from where he'd cut it by smashing the mirror.

"It doesn't hurt," Sasuke said having noticed Naruto glancing at his hand.

"I can lift these on my own, but if you really want to be my bellhop..." Naruto trailed off, grinning broadly at Sasuke. It had the effect of making Sasuke scowl, and he retracted his offered hand.

"The first and second rooms on the right are set-up!" Mikoto said as she met them at the door, opening it wider for Naruto to come inside. Sasuke grabbed his own things and followed Naruto up the stairs.

After putting their things in the rooms, Naruto and Sasuke headed back downstairs where Mikoto seemed to be hovering around nervously. It was like she was both afraid not to be around Sasuke in case he left suddenly while simultaneously not wanting to get too close as though afraid of scaring him off.

"Would you like something to eat? Drink? We have fresh tomatoes; I can squeeze out some fresh juice for you sweetie. And, uh, Naruto...was it milk that you liked best?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes! You have a good memory, Sasuke-no-kaa-san," Naruto said, using his old nickname for "Sasuke's mom."

"I'll go get your drinks. I just baked some cookies. I was in the mood for some birdie-cookies. There's are the only kind you used to eat, sweetie, the ones that aren't too sugary. Maybe it was mother's intuition that I was in the mood to bake them. Anyway, what would you like for lunch?" Mikoto called as she left the room and hustled about in the kitchen.

"Ramen sounds good. And Sasuke agrees!" Naruto grinned before Sasuke had a chance to say anything. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ramen's fine," Sasuke said loud enough for his mother to hear. "But there is no way in hell we're having it every day," Sasuke warned Naruto. Naruto grinned. If he remembered correctly, Mikoto made awesome, home made ramen, not bothering with the instant kind.

"That's up to your mom," Naruto grinned. Sasuke chuckled lightly. His eyes locked onto Naruto. Swallowing nervously, Naruto found it almost hard to keep his best friend's gaze, yet he refused to yield.

This was going to be an interesting few weeks.

* * *

Naruto decided that Sasuke was an evil bastard and a jerk.

Over the past two weeks Sasuke had been doing little things to get Naruto riled up. A kiss here. A flash of skin there.

Sasuke pushing him up against the wall, basically humping him and then being an asshole and walking away…

Yet nothing substantial.

Naruto didn't push the issue because Sasuke's mom was in the house after all, but it was driving him utterly insane.

Most days they spent talking with Mikoto. After the first two days, they had gotten over the, "What do you say to someone you haven't seen in years?" phase and had started to slowly catch up on the major events of the years they had missed together.

Naruto didn't want to take that bonding time away from either of them; even if he did want to take Sasuke somewhere quiet to try and work off his frustration. It just wasn't the most opportune of circumstances. Not to mention Naruto didn't feel easy about jerking off in his guest bed, especially since Mikoto made his bed and did his laundry.

While he was grateful to be Sasuke's support, it was still slightly awkward being there with Sasuke. Sasuke and his mom hadn't talked in seven years, and to be thrust in the middle of that was a bit over-whelming. However, at the same time, Naruto was grateful that Sasuke was trying to make amends with his family. Naruto wondered if Sasuke's little flirtations were his way of blowing off the awkwardness. Again, Naruto didn't mind helping out a friend in need, even if he was slightly annoyed that his extremely sexually frustrating friend was making him, well, sexually frustrated.

Sometimes Naruto was able to get off in the shower, but even that was sometimes awkward because the shower he used was located near Mikoto's room. He didn't want her to hear.

There was always the option of using the shower attached to Sasuke's room, but the taunting bastard was keeping it locked.

Yes, _locked_. Sasuke had a fucking key that he refused to let Naruto borrow to get in and out of the bathroom. The bastard kept his bedroom unlocked, but not the bathroom. He was taking his tormenting to the extreme. Naruto knew he could ask for a spare key from Mikoto if he really wanted to use that bathroom, but it was a war of wills that had started between him and Sasuke.

Not to mentioned he wouldn't be able to lie to Mikoto about why he needed the key if she asked. And that would just be all sorts of awkward.

Quite frankly, Naruto was horny as hell and getting even hornier since Sasuke kept leaving him high and dry. It hadn't helped that the last time Naruto had seen Sasuke that Sasuke had all but pushed him against a wall, grinded himself into Naruto, and then walked calmly away like nothing had happened, leaving Naruto a pile of mush for all of two seconds, long enough for the sneaky bastard to make an escape.

It seemed Sasuke was getting his revenge on him for all those concert nights while fan-servicing Sasuke's body. Naruto hadn't known!

If he had doubts before about wanting Sasuke, the talented guitarist had done his best to make sure to wind Naruto up so much that Naruto wanted him back.

Finally, fed up and pent up with frustration beyond belief, Naruto decided to go and have it out with Sasuke. Said bastard had decided to take a shower, and Naruto hoped that perhaps Sasuke had forgotten to lock the bathroom.

Now that Naruto thought about it, maybe Sasuke was leaving him hints instead? Maybe he was hoping Naruto would try to spy on him while he was in the shower? Maybe each time that Sasuke went into the bathroom that the show of having a locked door was to entice Naruto?

And perhaps Naruto hadn't realized it before?

After all, Sasuke's bedroom was unlocked; it was just the bathroom that wasn't.

Excited with the thought that perhaps Sasuke actually wanted him to come into the bathroom (that maybe Sasuke was just keeping the door locked to entice him) Naruto bounded toward happy thoughts of a wet and naked Sasuke.

Upon entering Sasuke's room, Naruto stopped briefly by Sasuke's bed. His guitar was out, and Naruto felt a sense of relief fill him. Apparently Sasuke's hand had healed enough that he could start practicing again.

The sound of the shower running reminded Naruto why he had come here in the first place. Crossing the rest of the distance of Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto headed for the bathroom. As Naruto rested his hand on the doorknob, he couldn't help but smirk as he felt the ease in the way the handle twisted, letting him know the door was indeed unlocked.

As Naruto opened the door, thoughts of how Sasuke must have been waiting for him to figure this out flittered through his mind -

- and were promptly thrown out of his head at the sight before him.

Despite the running shower, Sasuke wasn't actually in it. Instead, Sasuke stood completely nude with one foot resting on the edge of the tub and the other firmly planted on the floor.

Now inside the room, Naruto could hear a faint humming noise muffled by the door but not quite fully covered by the sounds of the running shower.

The humming came from the neon blue dildo that Sasuke held in one hand as he pushed it in and out of his ass. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and his chest fell rapidly with the exertion of working his body.

Naruto felt blood flow freely to his now happy cock as well as blood flooding his nose at the gorgeous sight before him.

Sadly, Sasuke didn't seem to find the situation as sexy once he realized he had fallen voyeur victim to Naruto.

His face was frozen in shock and slight humiliation as he pulled the vibrating dildo out of his pale, white ass and promptly twisted the bottom off faster than Naruto thought humanly possible. He turned to face Naruto, almost unashamedly showing off his front side. However, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was no longer aroused after having been caught, the humiliation deflating him somewhat.

"Get out," Sasuke snarled, flustered.

"Fuck, no," Naruto argued, crossing his arms. Sasuke glared at him, but seemed less threatening than usual standing buck naked with a dildo in one hand.

Seeming to realize he still had the sex toy in his possession, Sasuke placed it gracefully down on the nearby hamper where Naruto saw a rather large bottle of ID Glide lube sitting with its cap popped open. An assortment of other dildos lay nearby. Most looked a bit smaller: only one or two larger than the bright blue one Sasuke had had sticking out of him when Naruto had entered.

"Have you been...stretching yourself?" Naruto asked breathlessly. A light pink appeared on Sasuke's cheeks. At first he thought Sasuke must be blushing. Then he saw that way that Sasuke began to stroke himself lustfully.

He stroked himself to complete hardness, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke at his hardest.

Not that Naruto had ever seen many guys' dicks before, and while he didn't think Sasuke was anything other than average in length -

- he was fucking thick. Putting that up his ass would take some time.

"I see you noticed the same thing I did," Sasuke taunted, clearly full of himself.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry, and he licked his lips appreciatively.

Okay, so Naruto hadn't really thought the sex thing through. Having Sasuke shoved up his ass wasn't quite appealing.

Shoving his cock up Sasuke's ass on the other hand...that was a very nice thought indeed. It was a nice thought to do right now in fact.

"You know, you really shouldn't waste water. You should, uh, use the shower. And we could, you know, shower together to save water," Naruto said, his mouth seeming to trip over his words, his attempt to be funny punctured as his dick had decided to handle the majority of his thinking.

"You're not usually big into saving the environment."

"No, but I'm willing to use that logic if it will get me what I want," Naruto quipped, feeling proud that his brain wasn't quite as unresponsive as he'd thought.

"Which is me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto's return banter, if he were to play off of the conversation they'd had the last night of their show should have been, "Which is you."

But the way that Sasuke had leaned his head in to lightly put his lips against Naruto's, and the hand that trailed along Naruto's side had his brain reverting to let-the-dick-do-the-thinking mode.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back as he put his hands on Sasuke's body, relishing in the way his skin felt soft to the touch, yet firm beneath the caresses.

Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer. Naruto willingly moved into the touch, pressing his clothed body against Sasuke's naked one.

The next thing Naruto knew the forward movement toward Sasuke had gone too far, his knees hit the side of the tub, and he fell into the tub, pulling the shower curtain with him.

"Enjoy your shower," Sasuke quipped before exiting the bathroom with a resounding click of the door.

Naruto was starting to wonder if Sasuke was trying to torment him – or if Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to rape him with all the taunting. The later option was starting to look real good.

Naruto scowled as he rubbed the water from his eyes.

Being left low and wet didn't feel any better than being left high and dry.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto laid awake thinking of how hot it had been to see Sasuke naked with the dildo up his ass.

He couldn't help but imagine the scene over and over in his head.

Of the few partners Naruto had had, he found that one of the things that turned him on about all of them was to watch his cock going in and out of their bodies. Seeing Sasuke with the dildo moving in and out of him made Naruto wonder what it would be like to watch his own cock disappearing inside of his body. A vivid image of his dick shoving in and out of Sasuke was stuck in his head. It was like a video on replay.

Naruto cursed and pulled his pillow onto his face as though that would rid the image from his mind. Instead it only intensified.

Vaguely, Naruto remembered telling Sasuke how much he enjoyed watching that kind of thing; that he liked watching his cock going in and out of his lovers.

Naruto frowned to himself. If he did his math correctly (and he knew he wasn't the best at it) Sasuke had already supposedly liked him when Naruto had told him he liked watching himself go down on his lovers. He idly wondered how Sasuke had felt hearing about Naruto's night time romps. Then again, Sasuke had had sex with others during that time too. Not wanting to think of those people, Naruto shifted his attention back to wondering about what he had seen that afternoon.

Part of Naruto wondered if Sasuke had known Naruto would eventually come into the bathroom and find him playing with the dildo. It went along with his theory that Sasuke had wanted Naruto to find him naked. Yet he wasn't absolutely sure since Sasuke hadn't made any moves for sex.

Naruto wasn't a virgin. Sasuke wasn't a virgin. They were best friends, and they knew the others' sexual experiences, especially now that Naruto knew Sasuke had been de-virgifying his ass for him. The singer was pretty sure he'd told his friend that he'd done anal before, so it wasn't like that bothered Naruto.

Also, Sasuke had to know Naruto wasn't patient with getting those he liked into bed, except that one time when the girl he had dated had been a virgin. After all, Sasuke knew that Naruto hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year now, so getting laid was pretty high on his to-do list. It seemed like Sasuke should want him even more than Naruto wanted him, so why was the bastard being an ass teasing Naruto like this? It wasn't like him not to face a challenge head on.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was really that cruel in exacting his revenge for all those years Naruto had fondled his body on stage.

Growling low in his throat, his mind unable to sleep because he was too frustrated, Naruto flung the covers off himself. Quickly he grabbed a handful of condoms from the pack in his suitcase he'd bought in hopes of using on Sasuke before he marched off to said bastard's room.

He didn't bother knocking as he opened the thankfully unlocked door (though Naruto quickly remedied that once inside). Sasuke lay on his side, a body pillow propped under one arm.

Wanting an outlet for his frustrations, Naruto yanked the pillow from Sasuke's loose grip clear off the bed. It jostled Sasuke slightly as the body pillow had been under the pillow his head was on. Sasuke opened his eyes, looking around groggily.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke slurred out, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Naruto. Naruto just grunted before crossing Sasuke's room into the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on a light, Naruto found what he was looking for and re-entered the dark bedroom.

Sasuke's gaze never left Naruto as the blonde returned with the lube and the bright blue dildo. A dark eyebrow raised in interest.

"You've been enjoying it, haven't you? Watching me get hot and bothered and then leaving me without release has entertained you, hasn't it?" Naruto demanded, his voice coming out dangerous and husky.

"Yeah, it has," Sasuke said, smirking, clearly enjoying the way he had pushed Naruto to the breaking point. Naruto growled and grabbed the sheet covering the lower part of Sasuke's body and pulled it off.

Sasuke was shirtless, wearing only black, silky pajama bottoms. The legs had ridden up slightly, showing off muscled calves while the waistline had rolled down to show the black curls at the start of Sasuke's happy trail.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked: his voice low and sultry. Swallowing, Naruto realized his friend was actually attempting to be seductive. Rolling over onto his back, Sasuke stretched his body slowly.

He was doing a pretty good job too.

Naruto licked his lips. His eyes devoured Sasuke hungrily. The smooth pale skin contrasted with the black of his hair and the black of his pants. His body was lean. But it was Sasuke's eyes that Naruto found himself drowning in. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered as Sasuke seemed unwilling to close his eyes, even to blink. Sasuke's lips, lips that Naruto knew to be warm and sweet uplifted into a satisfied smirk. Still the bastard managed to look perfect.

Not for the first time, Naruto grudgingly admitted that Sasuke was a pretty boy.

"I thought you didn't like boys," Sasuke murmured, his eyes flashing at Naruto. Naruto gave a snort, realizing he must have called Sasuke a pretty boy out loud.

"You really thought that? Then why did you keep kissing me with your hands all over my body this week? Why did you leave a hickey on my neck if you thought I didn't like boys? Or maybe it's because you're just so pretty? Pretty like a girl?" Naruto teased.

The comment earned him a pillow to his face.

"You don't like being a pretty boy?" Naruto taunted as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Sasuke with his hips while his hands rested to either side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked flat up at him at a slightly strange angle due to the lack of neck support as he'd thrown his pillow at Naruto's head.

Not bothering to answer, Sasuke lifted his head slightly before grabbing Naruto behind the neck and forcing their lips together. Naruto let Sasuke pull him on top of his bare chest.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he nipped at Naruto's lip, his hands going down to tug at Naruto's pajama top.

"Heh," Naruto let out a soft laugh as Sasuke's fingers tickled his sides as he lifted Naruto's shirt over his head. As the shirt fell to the floor, Naruto slowly pressed his hips against Sasuke's groin, relishing in the feel of Sasuke's thickness rolling against him.

Naruto laid his weight on top of Sasuke's body, his knees pressing along side of the silky pajamas. The cotton fabric caught a little as he moved against the silky material.

Moist lips welcomed his tongue between pleasured pants of breath. Sasuke's tongue slid along the underside of his own tongue, coaxing it deeper into his mouth. The light suction of his tongue tickled pleasurably, sending a shiver from the inside of his mouth, down the front of his chest and straight to his groin.

Pale fingers traced patterns along his back, making the sensation spread from the top of his back and down it all the way to his stomach.

"I wanna fuck you," Naruto said, his breathing heavy.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Sasuke moaned into his ear. Taking that as an "I wanna fuck you too," Naruto reluctantly stopped humping Sasuke and got off the bed to take off his pants. Sasuke stood up as well, also sliding off his pajama bottoms.

They looked at each other for a moment, sizing the other up. Naruto had seen Sasuke naked before only once earlier that evening. As far as Naruto could remember, Sasuke had never seen him nude before.

Sasuke's eyes raked his body appreciatively, his eyes stopping at his bobbing cock which curved slightly upward.

Naruto came up behind his best friend, pressing his hard cock into the crevice between Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke seemed to freeze at the familiar position. His body stilled as though on instinct. Lightly, Naruto nipped at Sasuke's shoulder while one of his hands slid down to trail fingers through Sasuke's happy trail. For a moment, he twirled the dark curls around his fingers, finding them strangely soft to the touch before his hand traveled further down Sasuke's body.

At first, Naruto was hesitant on how to touch Sasuke intimately, not quite sure what to make of the experience. Naruto propped his chin on Sasuke's shoulder so he could watch as his fingers wrapped one by one around Sasuke's thick length. Naruto moaned, loving the way it looked for his body to cover and uncover Sasuke's. He let his hand tentatively play with Sasuke, jerking his cock around, feeling the silky yet velvety skin move slightly with his ministrations.

It was fascinating to watch the way Sasuke's foreskin made it easier to pump him up and down. The slow trickle of pre-cum beginning to leak from Sasuke was also fascinating to watch as it made a slow trail down the head.

Naruto usually didn't leak pre-cum like that. He found it erotic watching as his fingers smeared the liquid around the rest of Sasuke's cock, feeling Sasuke's entire body twitch appreciatively – despite the warning growl Sasuke was giving him for merely teasing around.

Feeling turned on at how he was turning Sasuke on, he pressed his unoccupied hand to Sasuke's waist and began to grind against Sasuke's backside slowly, his eyes glued to the way he was jerking Sasuke off.

Sasuke seemed unable to tear his eyes away too. Either that or his body was frozen, too used to letting Naruto do all the work on stage.

Naruto slowed his jerking pace down but gripped a little tighter, watching as Sasuke's eyes closed a little while his tugs became harsher.

To Naruto, the look on Sasuke's face reflected how the guitarist looked on stage. Sasuke looked at peace, completely at ease as he did when he played. Even with the dim light from the moon outside, Naruto could still see the streaks of blue in Sasuke's naturally jet-black hair: the blue that Naruto had said would make Sasuke look more like a rock star.

The blue coloring reminded Naruto of the bright blue dildo. His hand that had helped keep Sasuke's body against his reached for aforementioned dildo. He inspected it more closely, seeing the way that it curved slightly.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Did you get the curved one 'cuz you knew I was curved?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, dangling the dildo in front of Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke had peaked at him before after all. Sasuke's eyes darted to it before going back to watching Naruto's hand stroke him slowly.

"That's an anal dildo. It curves to hit the prostate," Sasuke said. "With the way you're curved, it'd be best if you entered me from behind."

There was a faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks, and Naruto couldn't help but grin at the idea of how Sasuke was getting flustered at the thought of Naruto shoving his cock into him. The image of his cock getting sucked into Sasuke assaulted his pleasurable senses.

With that happy thought, Naruto none-too-gently pushed Sasuke partially onto the bed so that his arms supported part of his weight, his back arched as he spread his legs a little wider apart on the ground.

Grabbing the lube, Naruto poured some on the toy before attempting to turn on the vibrations. He cursed at himself as the knob was hard to turn with the lube on his fingers. Sasuke chuckled at him, but the laughter died as Naruto quickly got it vibrating and promptly pushed half the toy inside of Sasuke.

"Nn," Sasuke grunted. Naruto left it there for a few moments, letting the sensation start moving throughout Sasuke's body before slowly pushing it in further.

Naruto moaned appreciatively, watching as the toy slid in and out of Sasuke easily. It seemed Sasuke had not only played with it when Naruto had caught him but right before bed as well.

Grinning wickedly, Naruto pushed the dildo in almost all the way and then left it hanging out of Sasuke's ass as he walked away.

The look Sasuke shot him was one of blatant shock for leaving him there in utter wanting. A small, wicked part of Naruto thought about walking out of the room leaving Sasuke high and dry like he had done to him all week. The other ninety-nine percent of him wanted to fuck Sasuke senseless.

Naruto just grinned toothily at him in reassurance before leaning down to grab the condoms from his discarded pajama pants, flashing the ultra thin Durex condoms at Sasuke.

After wiping off some of the excess lube onto his cock, Naruto carefully tore the condom wrapper with his teeth before rolling the latex down his shaft.

He sauntered over to Sasuke while tearing the wrapping off the second condom. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him as though to say "why do I need one?"

"Less messy," Naruto grinned as he wiped the last vestiges of the lube from his hand to Sasuke's cock before sliding the condom onto him.

"Taking your good old time?" Sasuke mocked, but Naruto just scoffed at him.

And Naruto would rarely admit this to anyone, but he liked this particular condom brand and type because he found the lube on it helped make his cock that much slicker as it slid in and out, especially when he'd done anal before.

Perhaps he could convince Sasuke to try and find better condoms with him.

That would be a fun experiment.

Snickering to himself at that mental image, Naruto grabbed the lube and lubed himself up while putting some onto Sasuke's latex covered dick as well. Naruto grabbed the vibrator and pulled it out with a wet pop. Grinning even wider, Naruto put his fingers in and wiggled around, watching Sasuke's eyes flutter closed at the feeling of his probing.

Naruto pulled his fingers out, and then grabbed his cock. He aligned himself up before using his other hand to pull Sasuke's cheeks apart.

For a few moments, Naruto watched the way the head of his reddened arousal contrasted with the pale of Sasuke's ass.

"If you don't do something now, I'm going to grab the dildo again," Sasuke threatened, and Naruto could merely grin as he watched the way Sasuke's body shook slightly as he fisted his hands.

The bastard was letting him call all the shots this first time. He was waiting for Naruto to make that final move. Naruto didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed.

Instead, he pushed the head in, moaning appreciatively as he watched Sasuke's body part to take his cock.

"Oh fuck," Naruto groaned.

He felt so good. The heat engulfed Naruto's cock, and the muscles of Sasuke's body clenched around the intrusion, making it feel as though Sasuke were massaging him. He placed his lubed up hands on either side of Sasuke's before slowly moving in and out, finding a rhythm that would allow him to stimulate and be stimulated without fear of slipping out.

Not that the way Sasuke clenched his body around him made Naruto fear too much of slipping.

It was like a switch turned on. Before, Sasuke had let him do as he pleased, letting Naruto take his time to get used to this idea.

Now Sasuke was making sure to let his desires known. Sasuke's hands reached behind him as he grabbed Naruto's ass cheeks and forced his body to pull deeper into his own as he slammed his body backward into Naruto.

"Fuck me harder," Sasuke snarled. "I'm not a delicate little pretty boy."

Naruto's hips thrust out slightly, feeling the way Sasuke's body resisted having him pull out before he slammed back in, feeling the same resistance as he entered. Fueled by Sasuke's words, Naruto began slamming himself into Sasuke as hard as he could. He made sure to angle his body to allow his cock to go in slightly downward as he entered as it fit the contours of Sasuke's ass even deeper.

It thrilled the singer to watch his arousal to get swallowed and then pushed out in such rapid succession.

Sasuke's legs began to shake, and Naruto looked down in concern.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, and he merely nodded. His lips were pressed tight together. Looking down, Naruto saw that Sasuke was still hard, but wondered if he was hurting him, and Sasuke was such of a bastard that he wouldn't tell Naruto if he was in pain.

He lifted one hand from the bed, feeling the way the lube made the sheets stick a bit to his hand before placing it on Sasuke's well-lubed up cock.

Increasing his speed a little, Naruto began to pump Sasuke, enjoying the way his hand slid even easier with the way the lube had slickened the latex of the condom.

"Aaah!" Sasuke cried out, and it surprised Naruto as Sasuke jerked into his hand, orgasming hard.

Naruto's body stilled in shock as he watched the open expression of blissful lust spread across Sasuke's face, his eyes shut tight with his mouth half open as he continued to thrust forward. His arm extended his body higher as he rocked into Naruto's stilled fist.

Sweat dripped from the corner of his dark hair, trailing down in front of his ears at the exertion became too much and he leaned heavily onto his hands, using the bed to support him.

Naruto felt his cock pulse inside of Sasuke, the display of raw pleasure having milked a partial orgasm from his body.

"Did you cum too?" Sasuke asked breathily.

"A little," Naruto said as he pulled out of Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head and glared at Naruto. "What?" Naruto snapped, a bit annoyed and confused at the death look he received.

"Why did you pull out? Go back in," Sasuke demanded. Naruto didn't need telling twice as he pushed back inside. As he pressed his front to Sasuke's back, he reached around and slid the condom off Sasuke, letting the cum slide onto Sasuke's cock. He dropped the messy condom carelessly to the side before gripping his hand around Sasuke's length and pumping hard to bring him back to full hardness.

Sasuke bent his body more onto the bed, Naruto following as Sasuke leaned almost face first into the mattress, only arching his back so Naruto could continue to stroke him.

A murmur distracted Naruto's one track mind of pounding as hard into Sasuke's body as possible.

"What?" Naruto clarified. Sasuke turned his face to the side, his lips almost lack due to pleasure.

"Sing for - me - " Sasuke grunted.

And Naruto's body twitched in pleasure, his cock jumping of its own accord inside Sasuke's body.

How many times had Sasuke heard Naruto sing that song for him, his body prepping him for when Naruto would begin to play off of his body? He started part way in, knowing he would be unable to sing for long as he felt his orgasm rising.

Taking deep, calming breaths, Naruto prided his singing abilities that he was able to keep up most of the beat and pitch while fucking like this.

_"Gotta keep movin' gotta keep on walkin'_

_"Sorry I can't stop - to start on talkin'_

_"Gotta keep movin' or else there'll be sorrow_

_"'Cuz I won't be able to get up tomorrow."_

Naruto leaned forward, pressed his lips to the nape of Sasuke's neck and began to lick and kiss him. It had worked – at least for Naruto. He couldn't believe that singing the song had made him harder, but mentally, he supposed he had always found touching Sasuke on stage erotic.

Now he would never be able to imagine that song the same again. He wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer, and he knew that his body would ache pleasantly all over in the morning.

Not to mention he would now always have the image of Sasuke so openly emotional, blissful and content, sprawled out before him to go along with those words.

_"Idou mataha ta no kanashimi o o susume shi masu_

_"Ashita no tame tachiagaru koto ga deki naku nari masu."_

Sasuke's hands had balled into fists, clenching the bed sheets as his hips rocked forward. Half his face was pressed to the mattress. Naruto leaned down, pressing a sloppy kiss to the available corner of his lips, relishing in the way it felt to move in and out of Sasuke, loving the way that Sasuke looked pressed against the bed.

"Sa-" Naruto cried, unable to do more than garble Sasuke's name as he orgasmed hard, his hips rocking into Sasuke's body. Even though Naruto's hand stilled on Sasuke's cock, Sasuke kept thrusting into it, his second orgasm not far behind as he rocked hard onto the bed before falling limp.

Naruto fell heavily on top of Sasuke who grunted at him and jerked his shoulder. Taking the hint, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke to lie with his back on the bed, his feet dangling off.

"I don't think I can ever sing that song the same way again," Naruto murmured. "I'll want to fuck you on stage."

"People would pay extra for a porno concert," Sasuke said lazily as he pushed himself off the bed, looking at Naruto hauntingly. Naruto just grunted, feeling too sated to say much of anything.

Sasuke pushed him over slightly while he grabbed the cum-soaked sheets and tossed them to the floor. Naruto's eyes began to close but jerked open as he felt cool fingers pulling the condom off of him. Blue eyes watched as Sasuke threw the condom into the trash bin before curling up behind Naruto, using him in place of the body pillow he normally slept with.

A retort formed in Naruto's mind about being used like a cushion, but his lips felt too heavy to speak, and the next thing he knew, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Mah, did you two have a good break?" Kakashi asked as he eyed up Naruto and Sasuke as they both strutted into the recording studio. Sasuke nodded and hefted his guitar bag over his shoulder a little more.

"It was awesome! I stayed at Sasuke's parents' place in Kyoto. I haven't been there in like, forever. At first, it was just Mikoto and us, but then Itachi and Uchiha-san - "

" - who just about murdered you on sight for asking if you could call him Fugaku-kun - " Sasuke interjected, but Naruto kept on as though he hadn't heard him.

" - also came and joined us. It was all sorts of awkward, but when we treated them to dinners and movies and stuff, it was all okay because we showed them that Sasuke doesn't need their help but also showed he still cares about them - "

" - are you sure that my father didn't think you were just trying to trump him for not letting you call him Fugaku-kun?"

" - and now they're all on talking terms again - "

" - except my father who refuses to speak with you - "

" - he just doesn't like me because he knows I'm banging your pale white ass!" Naruto finally snapped, looking angrily over at Sasuke. Naruto's jaw dropped when he realized what he had admitted to.

"That was really all Kakashi was trying to figure out when he asked if we had a good break," Sasuke said as he breezed by his lover with a satisfied smirk. Kakashi nodded with a grin.

"He really is rather intelligent," Kakashi noted even as Naruto turned to glare at him. "He got you to confess that rather well. I think everyone in the building heard."

Looking around, Naruto watched as the people at the sound board abruptly turned from him as he looked their way.

The next morning the headlines read:

_THE POPCORN BAND SINGER AND GUITARIST ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!_

"What do they mean 'finally?'" Naruto grumbled as he scanned the article. "This is really off too. Says the reason you haven't been seen with your family 'as of late' is because they disowned you for being gay. If the past seven years is 'as of late' then that's pretty bad."

"We can go fuck somewhere public so they can have follow up photos. Fans would love it."

"Fan-servicing?" Naruto asked, incredulous, surprised that _Sasuke_ had offer to have sex in public.

"More like self-servicing," Sasuke smirked back.

"I'm in."

"Not yet, but you will be…"

Sasuke poked him to the side, and Naruto grunted. He batted at Sasuke's hand, but found that his hand felt strangely heavy…

Naruto awoke as he received another hard poke to his side. He looked up groggily at Sasuke's eyes.

"Mm. I didn't think you'd really be that open about having public sex," Naruto grunted as he looked around him, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the way he'd slept after falling asleep on Sasuke's bed. His groin muscles were sore having not used them in over a year like that. So was his back for the position of off the bed sex.

Even so, it was totally worth the pain.

"Wake-up," Sasuke grumbled at him, not seeming to have heard Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"You were snoring," Sasuke complained. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Bastard," Naruto grunted at him as Sasuke laid his head back down and promptly fell back asleep since Naruto's snores had ceased. The guitarist was not a morning person: even after 9:00 in the morning apparently. Naruto sat up and stretched, watching the way Sasuke's chest rose slowly with his breathing.

Naruto yawned and decided not to get up quite yet. Instead, he lied back down and snuggled into Sasuke's warm body.

If the worst headline his brain could supply was implying that it had taken them so long to get together, he figured that things between them looked pretty good.

Just like popcorn they had a lot of bursting potential, and Naruto was going to milk this relationship for all he could.

**End.

* * *

**

Please note the song lyrics Naruto sings are actually copyright to Jelp, aka me. It's called "Gotta Keep Movin.'" I know the Japanese is off, but I wrote it to match the rhythm/tune of the song. I don't own L'Arc En Ciel, though I did go to their concert at Otakon in 2004!

Hope you enjoyed the fic! ~ Jelp


End file.
